<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dudes Will Wander by DeltaSilver64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282808">Dudes Will Wander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSilver64/pseuds/DeltaSilver64'>DeltaSilver64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Will Be Boys, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I pity Infernape, Infernape holds the team braincell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, more characters will be added as time goes on, post-game shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSilver64/pseuds/DeltaSilver64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do after you reach the top of the mountain?  The obvious answer is to go back down, but it’s not that simple; you’ve got zigzags and bumps and Gravellers out for your blood on the way down.  Jim, however, has an idea of how he’s going to continue his journey after defeating Champion Cynthia, a marvelous idea that will carry him and his team onward.</p><p>And that idea is to find some sort of idea of what to do, because this dude has no idea what to do.  God save his team.</p><p>(based off a recent run of Pokémon Diamond)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - Tomorrow's Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the pinnacle's reached, Jim faces a choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dust has cleared.  Black singes and clawed out dirt littered the battlefield.  A gyarados and garchomp stood shaking at opposite ends, both at the brink of blacking out.  Whoever stood last would finally be named the victor— this was a test of endurance til the very last second.</p><p>Jim prayed in tense silence.  <em> C’mon, Kyo… you can do it!  We’ve gotten this far… Just stay strong! </em>  He looked across to the other side of the arena.  Cynthia, as per usual, was impossible to read, her face calm and not giving up any signs of worry, even through the very end.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Garchomp stumbled down to his knee and collapsed to the ground with a satisfying thud.  It was finally over.  Kyo roared out a final victory screech, still pridefully holding his head high as he knew he just defeated the strongest Garchomp in the world.</p><p>Cynthia’s expression finally softened as the battle was silently finished.  “Well, I suppose that decides it.”  She walked over to Garchomp to lift him back up.  “You did awesome, Garchomp.  Time to take a break.”  Raising a pokeball, Garchomp disappeared in a bright flash of red.</p><p>Overcome with joy, Jim jumped into the battlefield and rushed down to pat Kyo.  “Kyogre, we won!  Thank you so much, man!”  Kyo growled out what sounded like a boisterous laugh before roughly gnawing down at Jim’s beanie.  “Haha, you probably need to rest out in the ball, c’mon.”  With a tired rumbly growl, Kyo disappeared into his pokeball. </p><p>Cynthia chuckled at their whole display.  “I won’t lie, it’s been a long time since someone’s beat me, let alone given me such a fun time of a battle throughout the match.  I’m impressed.”  Jim turned to her as Kyo finally returned into his ball.  “I definitely didn’t expect you to call out ‘Go, Kyogre!’ as your last pokémon; you almost had me there for a second.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought it’d be funny to name him that.”  Jim scratched the back of  his neck as he lightly tossed Kyo’s ball up and down.  “Just seein’ the face of people freaking out when I call Kyo out and all they see is a Magikarp?  Even when he evolved and actually got scary, it’s still been the best idea I’ve had in months!”  He frantically caught the pokeball after it almost slipped through his fingers and hung it on his belt.  “I should probably put this away since he’s resting up’...”</p><p>“Good call.”  Cynthia looked across the room to an elevator.  “Well, since you’ve beat me, you’ve also earned the privilege of becoming part of the Pokémon Hall of Fame.  You <em> are </em> the new champion, after all.”  Jim’s head whipped up to those words.</p><p>“Champion?”</p><p>“Yes, you.  The champion.  Because you beat me.”  Cynthia walked towards the elevator.  “C’mon, I’ll show you the Hall of Fame.”</p><p>“Um… okay,”  Jim mumbled as he walked carefully to the elevator, because in all seriousness?  He didn’t think he’d get this far.  “Thanks.”</p><p>The ride up was slow, and also awfully awkward.  Jim swallowed as he shoved his hands in his sweater vest pockets, and he could feel his team’s pokeballs by his belt from how hard his hands were shoved in.  Did he actually become the Sinnoh Champion?  When did that happen?  What happened for him to finally kick himself out of the house to go on a journey and actually train and bond with his team?  When did <em> that </em> happen?  What?</p><p>A cough.  Someone clearing their throat, and it wasn’t coming from him.  Jim looked up and remembered that he wasn’t alone here.  The Championㅡ no, <em> former </em> champion Cynthiaㅡ was right next to him, and her face was scrunched in concern.</p><p>“Are you alright, Jim?  You seem like you’re still in shock.”  Cynthia lightly brushed a finger over Garchomp’s pokeball.  “If it’s because you’re excited and nervous of being the Champion, then I understand.  I remember about 5 or 6 years agoㅡ wow, that was a while back.  When I defeated the guy that was Champion before me, I was astonished.  I became the most powerful trainer in Sinnoh!  I was kind of nervous at first, with all the attention and pressure, but I just went with the flow of things and it turned out okay from then on.”</p><p>Jim chuckled from that story.  “Oh yeah, I remember seein’ you on TV back as a kid when you beat that guy… What was his name?  I knew he was real important, since he was the Champion, but he was kinda forgettable… Like, wasn’t he the Champ for only a month or something?”</p><p>“I think his name was… Palmer.  Yeah, it was Palmer Jun.  I don’t blame you for forgetting, it slipped my mind, too.”  A chime rang out as the doors slid open.  “Oh, we’re here.”</p><p>The famed Hall of Fame.  Famous for halling… the famed.  Grand pictures of past Champions and their teams lined the halls.  At the end of all the hall was what Jim presumed to be a healing machine, like what pokémon centers have.</p><p>“That, Jim,” Cynthia said to break the silence, “Is the machine that will record both you and your pokémon’s names for all future generations to see.  Then if you want, you can take your picture here along the wall.”  She gestured at the most recent portrait— a younger Cynthia smiling with her team of monsters, all wearing Champion Ribbons.</p><p>Jim shifted in his spot, not feeling as confident as he did 10 seconds ago.  “Ah man, Ms. Cynthia, this is kind of a lot…” He chuckled nervously, imagining himself with all that stuff.  “I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far.  But I know that bein’ Champion is a big deal of responsibility, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right about that.”  Cynthia mused as she put a hand on the Fame Machine,  “Once you’re Champion, you’ll officially become the strongest trainer in Sinnoh. You have to make sure the region’s safe for everyone to live in, especially with that trend of dangerous gangs rising up in other regions recently.  It might happen here one day, who knows?”  She opened a latch and put in an intricate password in, giving the machine life.  “So, are you prepared to rise to that responsibility?”</p><p>Jim thought about it for a second.  But did he really have to?  He may have defeated Cynthia, the Storm Unholy, the Shattering Earthquake, the Milotic of Catastrophe, the Piano of Doom, but does that really equate to becoming the guardian of an entire region?  On one hand, the Champion gets pretty cool stuff, like a picture and some ribbons.  On the other, the ultimate responsibility over Sinnoh’s safety… </p><p>“I don’t think I’m all ready for that, Ms. Cynthia.”  Jim finally said. “I don’t want all over Sinnoh depending on me to save it one day, I’d rather it be someone else.  You seem to be doin’ a good job already.  So… I guess I’ll pass?”</p><p>He expected disappointment, maybe calling him a coward.  But Cynthia just gave a relieved sigh as she turned off the Fame Machine.  “How old are you, Jim?”</p><p>“Seventeen, ma’am.”</p><p>“A pretty mature decision for someone your age, then.”  She patted Jim on the shoulder with a smile on her face.  “Most people would rush into the choice of becoming the new Champion without taking on the responsibility of it.  The fact that you denied it, accepting that it’s a privilege you can’t take, <em> that </em> shows your strength, not just your battle with me.”</p><p>Jim smiled at that.  “Thanks, Ms. Cynthia.”</p><p>“Please, just call me Cynthia.”  She opened a hatch on the wall and grabbed a couple of things out.  “May I have your trainer card, please?”  Jim nodded slowly as he dug out his card from his bag and handed it to Cynthia.  “Thank you.  Here you go,”  She took out a stamp and pressed on the card; a little gold star was pushed onto the card’s corner next to Jim’s picture.  “That will show that even though you aren’t the champion of Sinnoh, you still beat me.  Three other people have this star in the world, and now it’s four with you.  Also, here are some scarves for your team.  I’m sure they worked very hard to get you where you are.”  She handed Jim a mass of clothㅡ six blue scarves with star designs on them.</p><p>Woah, so he got to keep those instead of ribbons?  What a deal!  “They <em>did</em> work super hard, didn’t they?  Thank you so much again, M- Cynthia!”</p><p>“Once again, you’re welcome, Jim.”  Cynthia said, while taking a glance at her own team’s photo.  “Well, I suppose that’s all that we need to do here, then.  You’re free to go now.”</p><p>Ah.  “Oh, right.  Well, I guess I’ll, uh, be goin’ now.”  Jim walked back up the Hall of Fame and peered down the elevator.  “... I don’t have to fight the Elite Four all over again to get out, do I?”</p><p>Cynthia shook her head and pointed in the opposite direction of the elevator.  “The exit’s the other way.  Unless you want to fight them all over again...?”</p><p>Jim quickly shuffled down to the stairway outside.  “No, no, I’m good.  I’ll leave ya, ma’am.  Thank you, uh, bye.”  And after a moment, he was gone.</p><p><em> Hm, </em>   Cynthia thought as she brought out Garchomp’s pokeball.  <em> So that was the kid who beat me... and he was dead on considering fighting the Elite Four again on the whim.  </em> She smiled as she stared down at her first friend’s pokeball.  “That kid really <em> is </em> just like us, eh, Garchomp?  Just a kid who goes with the flow.”  She felt the ball wobble in her hand.  “I think he should stick with being a wanderer... he might just find something that suits him other than being Champion.”</p><p>...</p><p>This isn’t some grand epilogue to a hero’s journey.  This isn’t even the climax, nor is it a hero.  This is the middle going onward to more adventures in a dude’s life.  Because wherever you wander, you’ll find that there’s more you might want to experience, more to an unending pinnacle.  And dudes <em> will </em> wander, that’s a 100% guarantee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story takes place a year before the actual events of Diamond happened, just in case anyone was confused.</p><p>Chapter title from Shoody’s album Tomorrow’s Child.  Here's a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivlXYuj7f-8&amp;t=2131s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Southern Island Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim tells his team the news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long and harrowing walk down the stairs (Jim started to realize why the League’s castle had so many elevators), he made it down to the entrance’s Pokémon Center.</p><p>Nurse Joy sighed.  “Let me guess, she beat you?”</p><p>“Actually no, I <em> did </em>defeat Cynthia.”  Jim said matter-of-factly, handing his pokeballs to Nurse Joy.</p><p>“Of course,”  Joy mumbled as she turned on the Healing Machine, “In your heart, <em> spiritually </em> , you did.  Don’t worry, you’re not the only trainer to come back in denial.  Here,”  She handed Jim a brochure labelled <em> How To Deal With An Absolute Beatdown: Cynthia Shirona Edition </em>.  “This should help for the next few days.”  The Healing Machine chirped out a familiar jingle, and Joy gave Jim back his team.  “We hope to see you again, as usual.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  Jim took his team and stuffed the brochure down his bag (because like <em> hell </em> was he going to read something he didn’t need), making a straight beeline to the exit.</p><p>The view outside the castle was something that Jim could never get over, even if he tried.  When he first climbed the waterfall on Kyo’s back, he was starstruck; they were so high up!  The wind blew softly, bringing up a salty sea breeze to sway the flowers by his feet.  It was a feeling that was reminiscent of sweet ol’ Floaroma Town, if Floaroma was a sea town.  But to Jim, the sentiment was the same.</p><p><em> Well, I might as well bring the gang out to enjoy this with me. </em>  He brought out all his pokeballs and tossed them all in the air.  “C’mon out, guys!”  In bright flashes of light, Jim’s team, one he wouldn’t trade for the world, popped out.  An infernape, a luxray, a machoke, a honchkrow, a gyarados, and a lucario.</p><p>Despite being fully healed of wounds, they were <em> exhausted. </em></p><p>Various growls and groans were heard from everyone.  Sparks came out of the luxray's mouth like firecrackers.  Kyo was the only one who was fully awake as he roared out a screech and whipped his head around to see his surroundings.</p><p>“Guys, guys, get up!  Kyo, calm down, we’re outside!”  Jim ran over to Kyo and tried to wrestle down his body in one spot, failing miserably.  It did get the others’ attention, however.  “Winston, Dwyane, help me out here!”  The infernape and machoke obliged, tackling down Kyo with their weight, stopping his outburst.  <em> Well, that calmed him down. </em>  “Thanks, guys.”</p><p>The luxray yawned and laid down.  “Rrray…”  Just another Tuesday, apparantly.</p><p>“Leo, don’t fall asleep just yet,”  Jim chastised him with a chuckle, scruffing the back of his mane,  “I got good news for everyone!”  Winston sat down quietly while Dwayne dropped down onto Leo’s back with a satisfying <em> oomf </em>.  The lucario and honchkrow sat down together, curious.  </p><p>“My dudes, we’ve gone through hell and back in that castle,”  Jim pointed dramatically at the Pokémon League,  “And we almost didn’t make it to the end.  But through it all, we have defeated the Storm Unholy, <em> Cynthia Shirona, </em> and it’s all thanks to big ol’ Kyogre over here!”  He then patted Kyo on his back ridge.</p><p>Kyo flapped his tail around and chortled in his growlish voice as he held his head high.  “Rahahado!”  The whole team stood astonished for just a moment before they all tackled Kyo with growls and chirps of celebration.</p><p>“Ruxrayyy!”</p><p>“Macho, cho!”</p><p>“Hon honch!”</p><p>“Carrr!”</p><p>Winston just patted Kyo on the back and held his chin up in pride.  “Fernape!”</p><p>“Alright guys, give ‘im some space!”  Jim chuckled, breaking out into full laughter as his honchkrow’s feathers got under his neck.  “Louie, pfff, get off me!”  Louie flapped away quickly, but not without plucking at Jim’s beanie and stealing it.  “LOUIE!  Flint, help me out here!”</p><p>“Rucario!”</p><p>Leo was right as he began to nap on Kyo’s back.  Yep, just another Tuesday.</p><p>...</p><p>After all the excitement washed away and everyone was calm enough to listen, Jim continued his post-beat-the-champion pep talk.  “Alright, now that everyone’s got an ear on me, here’s the deal.  I know we just beat Cynthia, the Shattering Earthquake, Milotic of Catastrophe and all thatㅡ” (Winston shivered at the mention of Milotic) “And it’s all thanks to Kyo here kickin’ her garchomp’s assㅡ” (Louie’s feathers ruffled at the thought of Garchomp) “But we, uh… we aren’t exactly the new ‘champions.’”</p><p>That got the mons’ attention.  What?  But they defeated the old champion, wouldn’t that make <em> them </em> champions or something?</p><p>Jim saw the boys’ looks and grimaced.  <em> I should’ve saw this comin’... </em> “See guys, I asked if I could dip from bein’ the champ cuz I thought I wouldn’t do a good job at it.  To be champion, you gotta be responsible for the safety of all of Sinnoh!  That’s like bein… I dunno, the big don of Eterna Forest, except if Eterna Forest was like, ten times bigger.  Louie, you know how hard it is to keep track of an entire forest, imagine an entire region!”  They all looked at Louie, expecting a good comeback.</p><p>Louie just tucked his neck under his thick coat of feathers and tilted his hat feather thing.  “...Krow.”  Keeping track of the forest <em> was </em> a tough job that he was glad to escape by joining the team.</p><p>Jim nodded at that response.  “That’s what I thought.  It’s tough work!  And I’m not good at that.  So I dipped, and Ms. Cynthia said it’d be okay.  But, uh…”  He twiddled his thumbs and looked down.  “You guys aren’t mad that I wussed out, are you?  I <em> did </em> do that decision on my own with thinkin’ of you guys…”</p><p>Winston slowly walked up to Jim and put a hand on his shoulder while on his tippy toes.  “Na nape, infernape!”  He barked with a thumbs up.</p><p>Jim smiled with relief at that.  “I’m guessin’ you guys are cool with me, then.”  The others barked and growled and chirped in agreement.  “Alright then, that settles it!  We’re gonna go somewhere cool to celebrate our dip!”  He pulled out their trusty map from the depths of his bag, littered with little annotations and messy stars scribbled in.  “And since Kyo’s the star of the day for getting in the final blow, he gets to choose where we go!” </p><p>“Garroh?”  Kyo leaned down to peer from the map.  It’s been a while since he got to choose the last celebration joint.  The map was pretty small and harder to see than last time.  There was blue… and green with a little bit of yellow… hmm.</p><p>Flint poked him on the side, grabbing Kyo’s attention.  “Ru, ru, ru!”  <em>This is a good idea!</em></p><p>Really, there...?  Ehhh, it wasn't like he had any other ideas at the moment.  Kyo slowly tilted his head to point a whisker to the very top of Jim’s map, where the green of the map brightened into white.   “Gyaarro!”</p><p>“Oh, Snowpoint City?  Alright, guess we’re havin’ a snow party.  Maybe we’ll even see some of Flint’s old friends down the outskirts!”  Flint barked happily at that while nodding his head.  “Okay boys, let’s get goin’, then!”  Jim held out his pokeballs and returned everyone in, all except Louie.  “Louie, you feelin’ up for a ride?”</p><p>Louie rolled his wings around for a test and nodded.  “Krow, krow!”</p><p>“Nice, man.”  Jim said as he ruffled Louie’s head, earning a nip on the arm from his beak.  “Ow!  Okay, we’re ready to go, then.  Fly!”  Louie then fluttered up to Jim’s back and tightly clutched his backpack straps.  With a quick flap from his powerful wings, they took off from the cliff’s edge.</p><p>Jim took a quick look at his map and looked back up to check the horizon.  <em> Sun’s comin’ down from the left, so that’d be west. </em>  “Alright, Lou, northwest is about that way, towards the sunset.  We should be there in no time!”  </p><p>“Honchkrow!!”  Louie cawed back in confirmation.</p><p>“Alrighty!”  Jim laughed,  “There’s snow party like a Snowpoint party cuz a Snowpoint party’s got free snow cones!”</p><p>Fun times were ahead, Jim just knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now you’ve met the whole team!  Here’s a quick recap in case anyone’s confused with names:</p><p>Winston, the Infernape<br/>Leo, the Luxray<br/>Dwayne, the Machoke<br/>Louie, the Honchkrow<br/>Kyo (Kyogre), the Gyarados<br/>Flint, the Lucario</p><p>Chapter title from Noriko Tsutsui’s album Southern Island Imagination-- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7A8CBqmrTI&amp;list=PLqLqOUfXTe9jSdvOa6iCtzhHfpcIt49uK&amp;index=3&amp;t=0s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coool Mint Jams - Flint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang goes to Snowpoint City and Flint remembers the fateful day he met Jim and the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Harsh winds of ice and snow bit through Jim’s jacket and Leo’s fur, Winston’s fire crown being the only source of light and heat in this blizzard.  The cries of wild pokémon around them have settled down now, and only the wind had remained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Man, maybe going through this blizzard wasn’t such a good idea,”  Jim muttered, reaching out for Louie’s pokeball.  “I think we should head back, yeah boys?”  Both Winston and Leo didn’t say anything, so it was probably only Jim who was freezing his butt off.  “Alright, then.  Louie, come out!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a quick flash of light, Louie popped out.  However, that didn’t last long as he frantically snatched his pokeball with his beak from Jim’s hands and clicked the button to let himself back in. </em>
</p><p><em> “Louie!”  Jim cried out in desperation, shaking Louie’s ball as if he could actually feel it from the outside,  “I need you!  I wanna go back to Eternaaa!”  Winston patted Jim on the back as a gesture of sympathy.  Jim sniffled, either from being at the brink of tears, the cold, or both.  “Thanks, Winston.  You care that I’m cold, unlike some fuckin’ </em>  Pidgey <em> who can’t handle the cold!”  He fell down to his knees and hugged the pokeball.  “Wait, Louie, I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean it!  I love you, man, please forgive me…!” </em></p><p>
  <em> Leo just scoffed as his trainer descended into freeze hysteria, but then he stiffened.  Winston followed suit as he sensed a presence in the forest grounds beyond them.  A moment of quiet… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then an explosion of snow and hair-raising roars. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jim looked up to see the sudden commotion and saw scattered groups of sneasels and zubats and meditites running from the forest as something blue clashed with mounds of ice and grass thrown everywhere.  On instinct, he took out his pokédex and pointed it at the two blurs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon.] </em>
</p><p>… </p><p>The moon met its height in the sky by the time Louie and Jim had arrived in Snowpoint.  As usual, a light flurry of snow loomed across the city, and also as usual, it was freezing.  Not as cold as it was when Jim visited Snowpoint in the winter, but still cold for summer standards.  Very cold.  Like, “not meant for flying types” type of cold.  Not meant for Jim talking nonsense and nostalgia of coming here during Christmastime and how “awesome it was to meet Flint for the first time even though you missed all the action and explosions” and he <em> just wouldn’t shut up. </em></p><p>Jim was lucky that the ground was always covered in at least 2 feet of snow, because Louie practically dropped him into the snow after their four hour flight.</p><p>These were <em> not </em> fun times. </p><p><em> “We’ll be there in no time!”  My ass… </em>  Louie thought miserably.  At least last time they came here, he had his sweet little pokeball to keep him warm on the trek through 217.</p><p>“L-Louie!”  Jim shouted through clattering teeth,  “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Kroow!”  <em> Do I </em> look <em> alright to you?  I’m freezing my goddamn feathers off! </em>  He pecked harshly at Jim’s bandana.</p><p>“I guess you’re just as cold as me, then.”  Jim muttered, but then an idea struck him.  “Oh!  Here’s something that might help.”  He dug through his backpack and found the blue scarves that Cynthia gave him.  “Bill up,”  He told Louie, and so Louie raised his neck.  Jim then wrapped the scarf around Louie’s neck with a loose knot.  “That should keep you a little warmer on the neck.  Now c’mon, the pokémon center’s ‘round the corner.”</p><p>Louie nodded his head and flapped up to roost on Jim’s backpack.  He shivered from the cold, but the cotton scarf felt nice on his neck.  “Krow…”  <em> It’s a little better, yeah… </em>  </p><p>The trudge to the pokémon center was slow thanks to the snow, but they made it in the end.  The automatic doors opened for Jim as he collapsed on the floor, bringing in bits of snow from outside.</p><p>“Hi, Nurse Joy, ma’am, do you have a spare room?  I got 200 pokedollars and a…”  And then Jim blacked out.</p><p>Louie ruffled his feathers in exasperation.  <em> Not again…  </em></p><p>Nurse Joy gasped and hurried out of her desk.  “Oh, dear!  Sir, are you alright?!”</p><p>Knowing what to do when this sort of thing happens, Louie trifled through Jim’s back with his beak and plucked out his trainer card to hand off to Nurse Joy.  “Honchkrow.”  <em> Here you go.  </em></p><p>Hesitantly, she took the card from Louie.  “...Thank you, Honchkrow.  You’re awfully well trained for this.”  She read the card.  “Mr. Jean Yamashita… I remember he came to Snowpoint just last December.  Chansey, come here!”</p><p> “Chansey!”  <em> Coming, Joy!  </em>The Chansey from across another room waddled her way over to Jim.</p><p>“Chansey, I need you to bring this boy to one of our patient rooms.  Be sure to give him a blanket and some cocoa, he feels very cold.”</p><p>“Chansey!”  <em> Got it! </em>   Chansey lifted Jim up without breaking a sweat only to recognize him.  “Chan?”  <em> Hey, isn’t this the guy that came around Christmas and passed out from the cold? </em></p><p>“Krohohow,”  <em> Bossman Jimmy here actually passed out from drinkin’ too much eggnog, not the cold. </em>   Louie clarified,  “Honchkrow…”  <em> We were on a four hour flight, is all.  Keep him okay, miss. </em></p><p>Chansey gave a quick nod before hauling Jim to the patient room.  Louie grinnedㅡ well, as much as his beak would let him grin.</p><p>“Once again, thank you, Honchkrow.”  Nurse Joy lightly pet Louie’s feather hat.  “That poor boy’s luck… it’s unbelievable.  He’s lucky to have such a smart bird like you.”</p><p>“Kroww~!”  <em> Missy, you’re too kind! </em>   Louie beamed at the compliment.  “Krow, krow!”  <em> See ya in the morning! </em>  He flew out of the pokémon center and back into the cold with a spark in his eye.</p><p>“Well, we hope to see you again!”  Joy called out, but then noticed something.  “Wait, where’s Jean’s backpack?”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> “WINSTON, GET MY BACKPACK!”  Jim cried out,  “I HAVE MY BIKE IN THERE, WE CAN HIGHTAIL IT OUTTA HERE!”  Winston quickly ripped Jim’s backpack off his back and threw it at him to dig through it.  “C’mon, c’mon, co- EEEE!”  A stray Razor Leaf almost hit Jim before Leo pushed him out of the way.   “Leo!  Are you alright?!”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ruaay!”  Leo grit his fangs and set into a battle pose, sparks flying out.  Jim put a hand up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, Leo, this guy is probably on a rampage and we can just leave until he calms down.  I don’t wanna deal with no more snow monsters.”  But as soon as he said that, a young yelp sounded out, cutting through the blizzard, as that Riolu was thrown into a tree. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Abomahahaaaaa!”  Abomasnow readied a glowing green hand, a powerful Wood Hammer, as he towered over Riolu.  Now, even time seemed to freeze over as Jim was faced with a split-second choice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Run, and let that little pokémon get decimated, or fight? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>… </strong>
</p><p>“Hehe, niceeee.”  Louie chuckled to himself as he clutched Jim’s backpack in his talons as he flew to the bottom of the nearest pine tree.  “Alright, let’s see here… Aha!”  He carefully took out five other pokeballs and clicked on their buttons.  Five lights took on five familiar shapes.  “Alright, boys, we got to Snowpoint.  Enjoy ya’selves.”</p><p>Flint smiled wide with excitement.  “Awesome!”  He ran around as his tail wagged, breathing in the familiar frigid air.  “Man, I missed this place!  Thanks for picking it, Kyo!”</p><p>“I only did it cuz I couldn’t think of a place spot on, you brat.”  Kyo grunted, thrashing his tail around as he shivered.  “Man, I forgot how fuckin’ cold it was here.”</p><p>“Well, Winston and Leo seem fine,”  Dwayne yawned as he scrunched a bunch of snow together and slumped down beside the tree’s trunk.  “You’re just bein’ whiny.”</p><p>“I am NOT!”</p><p>“No, Kyo’s got a point.”  Winston pointed out.  “I’m a fire type, so it’s normal that I don’t feel the cold.  And Leo has more fur thanㅡ Leo, get off meㅡ more fur than any of us.”</p><p>“Winnyyyy, I’m c-c-cold!”  Leo stuttered, shivering violently.  “Hit m-me up with some f-f-fire, won’t ya?”</p><p>“If anything, you’re being needy.  Stop faking it.  Shoo.”</p><p>Leo scoffed and slid off Winston’s back without so much of a tremble.  “You’re no fun.”  Leo sniffed around and turned to Louie.  “Hey, where’s Jimmy?”</p><p>Everyone else turned to Louie, even Flint in his euphoria of being back North to his home.</p><p>“...What?  Why’s everyone lookin’ at me?”</p><p>“Louie,”  Winston started out slowly,  “Where’s Jim?”</p><p>“Ah, the bossman.”  Louie gulped.  “Well, see here, uhh… let’s just say he’s takin’ a nap.  You know.”</p><p>“Holy crap, <em> you killed Jim?! </em>”  Flint exclaimed.</p><p>Louie’s feathers ruffled in surprise.  “What?  NO!  Jimboy’s <em> literally </em> passed out at the pokémon center and he’s just restin’ up!  <em> You </em> try to stay awake through a flight from sundown to midnight, you’ll see how hard it is!  It was past his bedtime, anyway.  But that’s not important right now.  Kyo,”  Kyo grunted at Louie’s direction as he flew up to Kyo’s face.  “Kyo, <em> Kyogre, </em> my boy, <em> you </em> are the all star tonight.  We’re partying tonight cuz <em> you </em> fought the hardest in the end!  Would you wanna mope around waitin’ for Jim to wake up at sunrise, or do you wanna celebrate the hell outta tonight?”</p><p>“Well, I’d rather celebrate!”  Kyo guffawed with a quick whip around with his tail.</p><p>“That’s what I thought!”  Louie cawed, turning to the rest of the team.  “And youse guys worked just as hard, so we <em> all </em> should celebrate!  Rest and relaxation!  Party and participation!  Of course, captain of the team gets the final call.”</p><p>Winston frowned and straightened his back.  “Guys, I’d rather we stay at the pokémon center to keep an eye on Jim-”</p><p>“Yeah, c’mon Leo!”  Flint cried out, punching the Luxray softly.  “What do you say, cap’n?”</p><p>“Well, then…”  Leo mused, flicking his tail around,  “I say there’s no harm in partying.  What Slim Jim doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”  The other boys cheered as their captain deemed the night fit for celebration.</p><p>Winston’s fire crown puffed in frustration as he grabbed his face with his paws.  “Leo, shouldn’t we at least wait around here in case Jim wakes up?”</p><p>They ignored him.  Typical.</p><p>Flint pumped a fist and started to run.  “Guys, let’s go to the lake!  My old pals might still hang around there!”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Lead the way, Flint!”</p><p>“Finally, some good fucking water to swim in…”  </p><p>In a mix of footprints and trudging tails, almost all of the gang left for Lake Acuity.  That is, except for Winston and Dwayne.</p><p>Winston smiled softly.  “Well I’m glad someone here has the sense to stay with Jim…”  The sound of munching and rustling cloth made Winston trail off.  Dwayne wasn’t even paying attention to anythingㅡ he was eating the leftover berries from Jim’s pack.</p><p>“Shorry, were jou shaying shomfin, Winshtom?”  Dwayne asked as he scarfed down his food, crumbs and juice falling out of his mouth.  “I wamted to get my hamds on theshe Shitrush berriesh Jimmy keepsh fer emergenshies.  Wamt shome?”</p><p>Winston huffed and snatched Jim’s bag from Dwayne’s grasp and headed to the pokémon center.  Without any food to munch on, this tree was now a low quality sleeping spot.  The cold was also starting to make Dwayne’s legs go numb, so following Winston to the center suddenly seemed really appealing.</p><p>“Winshtom, waitㅡ oof!”  Dwayne tripped over a root.  “Wait for me!”</p><p>… </p><p>
  <em> Abomasnow said he’d come to take everyone’s berries a month later, but he arrived earlier than expected.  The winds turned ravenous as snow started to fall by the foot; it was Abomasnow's ability, Snow Warning.  Riolu thought that was dirty and dumb of him, demanding food when the trees weren’t fully ripe yet and then getting angry at everyone in the forest when they had no berries to give him.  Riolu figured that he’d trick him and talk about a “secret stash” hidden down in Mt. Coronet, far away from their home, and the stupid tree monster would fall for it and buy them some time. </em>
</p><p><em> Snee, the good sneasel who raised Riolu, probably his all time bestest friend right next to Batty the Golbat, stepped forward from a cowering crowd before he could.  “Mr. Abomasnow, we don’t </em> have <em> any berries ready, the trees just aren’t ready yet- oof!”  For her courage, she was whacked in the face and thrown across the ground. </em></p><p>
  <em> This.  This was the last straw for Riolu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If I’m not gettin’ any berries for the winter…”  Abomasnow declared,  “Then I’ll just have to have some of you lazy scavengers for my dinner!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, THIS was the last straw!  That old lug would NOT hurt and eat his family! </em>
</p><p><em> “Get outta our forest, Aboma </em> slow <em> !”  Riolu yelled out as he whipped out a Rock Smash against Abomasnow, catching him off guard. </em></p><p><em> However, all it did the moment after was make him </em> livid.  <em> “Gah, you little RUNT!”  He roared,  “I’ll show you who’s REALLY in charge of this forest!”  As Abomasnow straightened back up, Riolu’s head beads picked up where his anger-fueled attack would land next. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Everyone, scatter!  He’s gonna blow the ground with ice!”  All the sneasels, the zubats, the meditites, they all ran into different directions, leaving Riolu in the near center.  Ice Shards were formed, much larger and sharper than normal, and crashed onto the ground, scattering everywhere.  They caused an avalanche of snow to burst out, which Riolu could barely evade unscratched with a well-timed jump backwards.   </em>
</p><p><em> “YOU CAN’T DODGE FOREVER, YOU BLUE GOOD FOR NOTHING BURMY,”  Abomasnow as he lugged Ice Punches to wherever he could catch Riolu’s position,  “You don’t belong in this forest!  I am the KING! </em>  THE FOREST IS MINE!”</p><p>
  <em> “The only one who doesn’t belong here is you, fatty!  You eat everyone’s food!”  A high pitched scream cut through their fight, splitting their attention.  Oh, it’s just another human passing through to get to the city- oh no, INCOMING RAZOR LEAF! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Riolu managed to dodge, but he slipped on the landing, putting him in a moment of recomposure.  That also gave Abomasnow a moment to strike before Riolu could sense it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “DIE, RUNT!”  A close ranged Ice Punch to the chest sent Riolu flying to a nearby tree trunk, rendering him breathless and immobilized.  Frost started to spread around his body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could barely see the green glow and hear the ravenous laughter above him, but Riolu could tell this was it.  He’d never see his friends again, he’d never see caring Snee or funny Batty, and he’d be done for knowing that some of his family would be eaten by this dumbass, fatass, bad-breath-ass pine tree.  It’s over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, a foreign voice carried over the forest grounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Winston, Flamethrower!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be a two part chapter since it went on longer than I thought it would.</p><p>Chapter references---<br/>Anri's "Coool" (1984) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kxTd9mIO1w&amp;t=817s<br/>Casiopea's Mint Jams (1982) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GEI3PpXEAo</p><p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sailing Ice - Flint (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We continue on Jim and co's time at Snowpoint as well as the story behind Flint joining the team.  Kyo's all star party resumes, and other stuff happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Snee!  Batty!  I’m back home!”  Flint called out from around the lake outskirts.  “It’s me, your old buddy!  Come out, guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sounds around were Kyo splashing around in the lake and Louie chatting with Leo on the shore.  Flint sighed.  “This sucks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno about you, kid, but I’m having a blast right now!”  Kyo laughed boisterously, sending a splash of water at Flint’s direction.  “Maybe your friends ran off deeper in the forest after mean ol’ Abomasnow left the- ooh!”  There was a ripple across the water that Kyo sensed, and he dove down after it in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Kyo left, a rustle was heard from across the bushes.  Flint’s ears perked up, his head beads rising and warbling.  Two auras… ones he recognized!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riolu?  Is that you, kid?”  A Sneasel and a Golbat carefully stepped out of the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile slowly spread across Flint’s maw as he took a running start towards the two.  “Guys!”  He tackled them down into a great big hug as his tail wagged erratically.  “Batty, Snee!  I missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!  Riolu, you evolved!”  Batty coughed from under Flint’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weㅡ ow!ㅡ missed you, too, Ri,”  Snee choked out,  “But yourㅡ awgh!ㅡ that spike is poking into my skin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Right, sorry.”  Flint got off as fast as he got on, still excited.  He got a good look at his old friends:  Snee has been putting on weight, it seems, no longer the bag of bones and fur Flint’s come to know her as.  Batty’s also been getting bigger instead of practically being a zubat with eyes and legs; his wings were about twice as big as the last time Flint’s seen him!   “I’m just so happy to see you guys again.  How’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been good, yeah.”  Batty said as he flapped up,  “Our tree’s been growing a lot more berries now that Abomasnow left, so we’ve been havin’ full stomachs for the past couple months.  Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much for dealing with that old monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to hear that you guys are eating well,”  Flint beamed,  “But you shouldn’t be thanking just me.  Leo and Winston also helped me.”  Snee and Batty looked at Flint confusedly, and then Flint remembered something important.  “Oh, right!  Guys, I gotta show you to my other friends!  C’mon!”  He dragged them both to where Leo and Louie were sitting.  “Leoooo!  These are my old friends you helped save!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo looked up from his nap and got up, making Louie fall off, waking him up with a shock and hastily flapping feathers all around.  “Oh hey, Flint!  These your friends?  They’re a little bigger than I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!”  Flint nodded,  “This is Snee, and that’s Batty.  They were my family before I met you guys.  You probably remember Leo from when he Crunched Abomasnow in the butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batty flapped around Leo with excitement.  “Dear Dialga and above, I’ve been wanting to meet you again since </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Hey Snee, remember how this guy here absolutely destroyed Abomasnow with the biggest Crunch we’ve ever seen?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo swatted at Batty while laying on his back.  “Don’t get ahead of yourself, man, I’m pretty sure I took on that tree with at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crunches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember all that, clear as water.”  Snee answered, not really caring,  “But who’s Flint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s my new name, now.”  Flint chuckled,  “It’s the name our trainer gave me.  I think it’s a cool name, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batty snickered as he landed on Snee’s head.  “So you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> let yourself get caught, eh Riolu?  Well, I guess it’s Flint now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound like a cool type of name,”  Snee said, scratching her chin,  “But I think I liked Riri better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint froze as Leo and Louie choked and cackled behind him.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>RIRI?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, it was just what I called myself when I was younger.”  Flint crossed his arms across his chest as he looked away from his friends,  “Nothing to make a big deal of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riri?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Louie chuckled, hiding his beak behind his wing,  “That’s such a cute name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it?”  Snee smiled as she patted Flint’s lower back, seeing as that’s as high as she can get up.  “Ri- well, Flint here couldn’t really pronounce ‘Riolu’ that well as a pup, so we just let him make up whatever for us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was a sweet kid.”  Batty added,  “We looked after him a lot when we found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duuude, you were the youngest back then, too?!”  Leo said,  “What a coincidence!  You two must have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> stories about our boy Flinty here~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet we do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, nooo…”  Flint sat down and covered his ears with his paws.  This was the worst possible scenario, the worst possible timeline:  his old friends meeting his new friends and swapping embarrassing stories about him.  He could read emotions, not the future; he didn’t know this would’ve happened!  He thought they would talk about how cool and heroic he was!  Well, at least it couldn’t get any worseㅡ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyogre emerged from the lake and spat out a lump of something from his maw.  “DINNER’S ON ME!!”  It was a bunch of limp goldeen and a seaking Kyo hunted from the depths of Acuity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweet!”  Leo lunged at the pile of fish pokémon while everyone else backed away from the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugh, that’s fucking disgusting, Kyo!”  Flint spat, reeling from the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyo huffed as he swallowed a goldeen whole.  “What?  S’not the first time we had fish for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but you shouldn’t eat it straight from the waterㅡ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, fish!”  Snee raced towards the pile and grabbed the nearest one with her claws.  “Thanks a million, big guy! S’been a while since I’ve had some seafood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> food, so back off!”  Kyo growled menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kyo, there’s plenty to go around.”  Leo purred as he chomped down on a goldeen,  “Besides that, what were you saying about that one time, Ms. Snee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!  See, there was this one time Flinty tried to punch a tree only to get snow all over him!  And I mean like a LOT of snow, it was adorable!  Also this one time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Dialga and above… </span>
  </em>
  <span> Flint thought to himself as he curled up on the ground.  Louie laid next to him and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?”  He said,  “Fish is so messy,</span>
  <em>
    <span> way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too greasy for me.  I’d rather have a nice and crunchy bug any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batty landed beside Louie.  “Same, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then began to talk about bugs and what’s been the best bug type they’ve ever eaten and arguing about whether combees were tastier than wurmples and Flint has never felt more simultaneously frustrated and nauseated in his life.  Curse his berry-dieted stomach, </span>
  <em>
    <span>curse it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I’m starting to wish I stayed at Snowpoint with Winston and Jimmy… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Winston, Flamethrower!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FERNAAAAA!”  A great fiery glow radiated in front of Riolu as the Wood Hammer never landed.  It was a warmth that Riolu has never felt before, something unlike anything he’s ever felt in the cold woods of northern Sinnoh.  And it was consuming Abomasnow like an Ice Beam freezing over… well, if that ice beam was made of fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“AAAAAAEEARRGH!!!”  Abomasnow thrashed about in pain, destroying anything that met his path as he stomped around in circles.  “GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOOOFFFF!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, Leo!”  That human yelled out to his luxray, with a much more controlled voice than before, “Crunch ‘im!”  The luxray lunged at Abomasnow at a flash of speed, giving a strong audible Crunch on Abomasnow’s backside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even thought he hated Abomasnow with all his short, tiny being, Riolu flinched from that sound.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“AAAAAIIIIE!”  Despite being 300 pounds and never outrunning anything in his life (Riolu would know from past experience), Abomasnow ran off as if he were on the strongest Tamato berries in Sinnoh.  Clouds of snow were left from his trail of burnt twigs, leading straight to the mountain range of Mt. Coronet.  Hopefully, that would be the last time Riolu would see Abomasnow in a long, long time.  Those moves looked like they hurt; Riolu could still see the light of some fire sticking from the brute’s tail!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, you better run off!”  The human called out as he ran closer to the fight scene, grabbing Riolu’s attention once more,  “That should teach you to pick on someone your own size!”  The human’s pace slowed as he took a knee next to Riolu.  “Hey, lil’ fella.  You doin’ alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu didn’t know what to do.  Usually when a human passed through the forest to get to the city, he’d stay out of their way.  He didn’t know how to react to one this close.  His head beads couldn’t function as usual, probably because of all his injuries, so he couldn’t read this human’s emotions or intentions.  In a blurry thought, Riolu swatted away the human’s helping hand, only to regret it when the adrenaline wore off and the pain kicked in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The human frowned.  “Oh, guess you’re not alright.  You must be pretty finicky, eh?”  He turned around.  “Hey, Winston, get over here!  Little guy here needs help!  Don’t worry, little fella.  My boy Winston here is lots better at healin’ than I am!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Coming, Jim!”  That Infernapeㅡ Winston, according to the humanㅡ rushed over to Riolu’s side.  “You look like you’re hurt, kid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, no shit.”  Riolu spat back in a strained groan.  He could feel a great surge of pain coming from his stomach and chest, where Abomasnow struck him, and his back, where he crashed onto the tree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, would you rather talk shit or let me help you?”  With no answer, Winston huffed.  “That’s what I thought.”  He did a quick hand gesture at Jim the human.  “Jim, your bag.”  With a slow moment to figure out what Winston was talking about, Jim quickly fumbled around to hand his bag to Winston.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Riolu thought, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t know that humans could understand other pokémon that well…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, eat this.”  Winston handed an oran berry he found in the bag’s pocket to Riolu, who weakly took the berry and popped it into his mouth.  “It should help re-energize you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thamks…”  Riolu munched through his oran berry, and he felt the inside part of his pain dulling over.  The outside pain still hurt a lot from the cold, though…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now that you feel a little better, this’ll help a mighty lot with the rest of the injuries.”  Jim the human said calmly as he reached for a strange looking object from the bag.  “I gotta warn you, thoughㅡ this might sting a tiiiny bit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It sprayed out some kind of mist onto Riolu’s stomach, and BOY did it sting.  “Ro!!”  Riolu writhed as Winston held him down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winston growled at Jim, but the human only shrugged.  “Hey, I warned him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment, though, the sting subsided along with the pain of  Riolu’s battle blows.  “Hey… I feel better now!”  He stood up as Winston and Jim backed away to give him space.  Riolu checked his head beadsㅡ they warbled as they normally did, and he could sense the two auras in front of him.  They both gave off vibrant vibes, like sunshine beating down with an energetic pulse…  very different from what Riolu‘s felt from the more passive auras of his family.  But otherwise, they felt… safe.  Not something that feels oppressive and cold like Abomasnow’s nasty aura, but instead it’s a fighting pulse he could trust.  A pulse he could trust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a type of feeling he hasn’t gotten since he met Snee and Batty as a pup.  These two… they felt like friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, man,”  Dwayne moaned,  “Look, I’m sorry I was eating from Jimmy’s bag!  I’m just hungry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always hungry, Dwayne.”  Winston muttered as he walked through the automatic doors of the pokémon center.  “C’mon, we don’t have all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, there!”  Nurse Joy called out from her desk,  “Are you two lost?  Where’s your trainer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infernape, nape.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re here looking for him, miss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Winston explained as he held up Jim’s backpack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy’s eyebrows shot up.  “Oh!  You must be Jean Yamashita’s pokémon, then.  I don’t know how you got out of your balls, but… well, it’s been a strange night for all of us.  Your trainer is down this hall, follow me.”  She left her desk with Winston and Dwayne following closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macho cho?”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck is John Yanmega?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fernape, infer.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Jim’s full name, but he’d rather be called Jim.  Whatever floats his boat, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed through and reached a patient’s roomㅡ Jim’s room.  He was sound asleep on a bed with a wooly blanket haphazardly flunk over him and a mug of hot chocolate on his night table.  Chansey was tending to Jim, examining a heat pack over his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you be, now.”  Joy said as she excused herself back to her desk.  Winston and Dwayne exchanged glances for a moment before walking towards the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then.”  Winston took a look at Jim’s peaceful face.  “Ms. Chansey, what’s his condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s just sleeping right now.”  Chansey smiled,  “No fever, no cold… just exhaustion from a four hour nonstop flight into a snow area.  It’s most likely shock from the sudden climate change; nothing that a little rest can’t help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston sighed with relief as he untensed.   “That’s good news, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne whistled.  “Four hours and no breaks, eh?”  He muttered,  “I’m surprised Louie is still up and at it after flyin’ that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that was that Honchkrow’s name?”  Chansey said as she took Jim’s heat pack to be replaced.  “Yeah, he seemed awfully strong… and really caring of Mr. Jean, too.”  She fumbled around with the pack before she gracefully placed it back on Jim’s forehead.  “Say, how long are you all staying here?  Just for curiosity’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll probably be leaving as soon as Jim wakes up,”  Winston answered curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chansey sighed and carried a crestfallen expression.  “Alright, then.  There’s a waiting room across the hall if you’d like to stay there.  I’ll let you know if your trainer wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ms. Chansey.”  Winston made his leave to the other room quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne patted Chansey on the shoulder with a dumb grin on his face.  “It’s okay, Ms. Chansey, I’d be sad if I was leaving, too.  And don’t worry so much about ol’ Louie.  He’s all talk and no work, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s about as dense as a golem, anyways.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>probably be </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> cooler to hang out with, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please go to the waiting room, sir.”  Chansey deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne made a quick twist on his heel and strolled out.  “Gotcha!  I’ll be leaving now!  Leaving immediately!  And uh… which way is to the complimentary snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chansey pointed to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another turn.  “Alrighty!”  And Dwayne was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chansey sighed.  Another day, another handsome pokémon she’d never see again.  Also another day of visitors raiding the free snack bowl meant for patients.  Can’t have shit in Snowpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim and Winston looked at the rest of Riolu's injuries while Riolu wondered something.  Wasn’t there also a luxray…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jimmy!  Jimmy, Winny, did you see that blow?”  Speaking of, that luxray pranced back through the snow and pounced at Jim and Winston.  “I got that ice monster good!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leo, get off me!”  Winston groaned as he pushed the big luxrayㅡ Leo, Riolu reminded himselfㅡ off of him and the human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But my dudes, I got myself an </span>
  </em>
  <span>audience~!</span>
  <em>
    <span>”  Riolu looked around to see what Leo was talking about, and he saw his forest friends poking from behind the trees and bushes.  He ran over to them, but carefully as not to potentially hurt himself again.  He wasn’t entirely sure if that magical spray would last forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, are you okay?”  Riolu asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Batty popped out from the crowd.  “Oh, I’m MORE than okay!  That luxray popped out of nowhere and completely wiped Abomasnow running with that Flamethrower and Crunch!  It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The luxray didn’t shoot the Flamethrower,”  Riolu told him,  “It was the infernape.”  He pointed down at Winston, who was breathing puffs at fire at Leo, even though he didn’t seem very threatened by it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Batty’s eyes shined, which only happened when he found something absolutely brilliant.  “Dear Dialga and above…!  We got TWO fighters!  Everyone, let’s thank that infernape for kicking Abomasnow’s ass!”  He and the rest of the forest pokémon stampeded over to the traveling trio and bombarded them with loud cries of gratitude and excitement.  Only Snee stayed behind with Riolu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snee softly sat a claw on the side of Riolu’s head.  “Riri, are you okay?”  She asked with worry spilling from her voice,  “Did Abomasnow hurt you?  I’m so, so sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop him…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Snee, I’m alright now…”  Riolu sighed,  “And you did alright, too.  I’m sorry for not giving ‘im the biggest wipeout of big bad Abomaslow’s life… those traveling pokémon over there already did the job for me.”  He gestured to said pokémon, with Winston being mobbed by tiny forest pokémon and Leo basking in all the attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you’re always a fighter, Ri.”  Snee smiled, playfully patting Riolu on the shoulder.  “Even as a pup, you gave anyone causing trouble the what-for.  Those pokémon over there— they seem a lot like you, stepping in for others when the going gets tough!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah…”  Riolu grimaced, stirring thoughts and wonders in his head.  These guys… when they fought Abomasnow, they did it to defend him when he was down, a lot like how Riolu taunts Abomasnow away from the smaller pokémon who can’t fight back.  They were similar in that way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm.  Someone like him.  That’s something new.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So all I’m saying is that I’ll never be able to look at Milotic the same, no matter how beautiful they are.”  Louie finished, resting comfortably on Leo’s back as the gang walked back to the city.  “Not after Cynthia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’m still a little confused on who’s who,”  Batty said, roosting on top of Snee’s shoulders,  “Is Cynthia the milotic or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, Cynthia was the milotic’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>trainer</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”  Louie explained,  “I don’t think I ever caught that milotic’s name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But was she hot?  Ow!”  Snee flicked a claw at Batty’s leg, setting him a little off balance.  “What?  I was just asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>majestic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  An angel of the sea, if I’m feeling poetic tonight.  It’s just that her sheer power frightened me a little.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her Blizzard attack-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys please stop talking?”  Flint called out from the back as he was being dragged across the floor by Kyo’s tail.  The group had been talking nonstop and switching topics like wildfire, like what’s it like on a trainer’s team compared to being in the wild and different things they’ve seen during the past six months.  Batty got his wing torn from fighting a seaking over an apple but he won the apple </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a ranger healed his wing, so it was worth it.  However, Flint just wanted to leave Snowpoint.  He kind of got unused to how gushy and parent-like Snee and Batty were about him while he traveled in Jim’s team of snarky (and possibly stoned in Dwayne’s case) dudes.  “I’m trying to mope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No moping tonight, peewee!”  Kyo bellowed as he inched along through the snow— although </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeted</span>
  </em>
  <span> along would be more accurate with his huge size.  “Since I’m the all star, what I say goes, and I say that you don’t mope!  It brings down my fighting mojo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Riri, you’re bringing down Kyo’s mojo.”  Leo snickered while trying hard to hold back a laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyo only groaned.  “Riri is such a stupid name, I don’t know why you keep calling Flint that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THANK you!”  Flint sighed,  “See?  Kyo gets it!  It’s just a dumb nickname!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, new all star rule,”  Kyo declared,  “We all call Flint a peewee for the rest of the day.  Noㅡ half-pint, yeah.  No more cutesy names, they just don't sit right with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint raised an eyebrow.  “Uhh… thanks?”  Well, it was better than Riri.  “Anyways, Louie.  I wanted to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, what is it?”  Louie chittered,  “You have an opinion to share on the mystical beauty of water types?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never talk in my presence ever again, you Pidgey.”  Kyo growled, though he was ignored by Louie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint furiously shook his head.  “No!  Just PLEASE stop talking nonsense for once.  Louie, where’d you get that scarf?  I didn’t see you with it back at the pokémon league.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this thing?”  Louie lifted his neck to show off his scarf.  “It’s just something that Jim gave me when we landed in Snowpoint.  You know, since it’s cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like something like that,”  Leo commented,  “The little stars on it would compliment my fur.  It’s a shame that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> got it and not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie ruffled his feathers in annoyance.  “Hey, I think it looks pretty dapper on me.  And besides, I think there was more in Jimmy’s bag when I was lookin’ for youse guys’ pokeballs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, the bag that Winny and Dwayne took.”  Leo noted,  “Good thing we’re already here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were indeed already there.  At the pokémon center, to be specific.  At this point, Nurse Joy didn’t even question the posse of pokémon barging into the building by now and simply pointed to the waiting room.  She was lucky that the doors were large enough to accommodate an onix, but that gyarados shouldn’t have been as big as.  Well.  That big.  What was Mr. Jean feeding that thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyarados, I’d like to ask you to wait outside, please,”  Joy asked politely,  “I wouldn’t want to risk the building getting damaged from you entering, since you’re taller than the ceiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyo growled indignantly, but a dragged out yawn from Leo got him to reluctantly inch back outside.  Flint slipped out of Kyo’s tail grip and darted towards the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nurse Joy sighed.  After this shift, she was going to call the higher ups and ask for a raise.  And a day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, we’ll be going now!  I hope you lil’ guys have a good night!”  Jim called out as he and his boys trudged back onto the main trail.  “Or day… or whatever time it is right now!  It’s hard to tell.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember me as the pokémon that saved you guys~!”  Leo mewed before getting swatted by Winston.  “Oof…!  Winny, what was that for?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cacophony of overlapping farewells from the forest pokémon to their blue moon heroes as they faded away through the thick snow and trees.  Riolu could barely see Winston’s fire crown through the midnight blizzard, even as bright as it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There goes the bright fire that felt like him.  The fighters who fought the good fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu’s ears drooped and he looked away.  What did it matter anyway?  They’re just passerbys, only travelers going through the city.  So what if  he never sees them again once they go to the city?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like I care,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Riolu thought, and something he thought very forcefully.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riri…”  Riolu jumped a little at Snee’s voice behind him.  “You want to see those travelers again, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu’s ears flicked around.  “What?  No, I don’t.  They helped us out, but now they’re leaving.  That’s all, nothing to it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I may not have those emotion powers like you do, but I can tell that you’re sad.  Your ears were drooping when you watched the human leave.  They only do that when you feel sad about something.”  Noticing his ears, Riolu quickly pushed them back up and turned around to hide his reddening face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why would I wanna go with them?!  I hafta protect the forest for you!  I belong with everyone here!”   Riolu knew that he was a little different compared to everyone else here— when they grew berries, he felt the need to run around.  When they’d get pushed around by some stronger pokémon, he’d pull a stance and push back.  He didn’t fit with the rest of the crowd.  But that’s okay!  That’s okay.  Trying to be  passive is okay, trying to fit in is okay, even if sitting down and tending to berry trees was boring as all hell and he couldn’t feel and click between him and some of the other pokémon, but that’s okay, it’s all okay with him, it’s all—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Riolu…”  Riolu turned around and saw all his forest friends.  The meditite kids, the zubat troop, the swinub and snorunt bunch, and Batty and Snee closest to him.  His family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Batty spoke up first.  “Kid, we’re just foragers.  We grow our own berries and keep away from battling, but… you’ve shown us why we gotta step it up for ourselves.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Without you or those fighting travelers, we would’ve never stood a chance against Abomasnow.”  Snee continued,  “We have to learn how to fight for ourselves so you don’t have to be our crutch anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have</span>
  <em>
    <span> to be there with you!”  Riolu whined out,  “Won’t you… won’t you feel lonely if I leave?  What if you get sad because I’m gone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snee hugged Riolu close, then Batty, then the rest of his family.  “Riri… feel my aura, or my vibes, or whatever you call it.  Will I be sad to let you go to follow your own path?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu hesitated, but he let his head beads warble softly.  He could feel the souls of Snee, of Batty, of swinub and zubat and meditite and snorunt and just… listened to their pulse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I am okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not sad for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want you to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I trust in you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust in you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are so very proud of you.  We always were.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y...you guys…”  Under the warmth of all the hugging blocking away the cold, Riolu felt tears brimming at his eyes and his shaky voice clogging his throat.  “I don’t wanna disappoint you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve never disappointed us, Riri…”  Snee murmured softly, combing a claw through Riolu’s fur.  “Not before, not now, not ever.  But I wouldn’t forgive myself if I was the thing keeping you from being happy… from being with others like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too, kid.”  Batty added.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me three!”  Said a swinub.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me four!”  Said a meditite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meㅡ”  Said a snorunt, but soon faltered.  “Uh, what comes after four?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone chuckled a little bit at the display.  Batty landed on Riolu’s head and wiped away his tears carefully with his foot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, kid, what’re you waiting for?!  That human and awesome infernape’s trekkin it to the city every second you stick around!  Get at ‘em!”  He hopped off and chanted the last words, soon followed by everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get at ‘em!  Get at ‘em!  Get at ‘em!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go do your thing, Riri.”  Snee smiled as she stepped back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not wanting to keep on waiting, neither everyone nor himself, Riolu gave only a flashy nod and hopped about to the treetops to reach the travelers before they cross the cityline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had a pokémon trainer to catch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim!  Jim, are you okay?!”  Flint yelped as he ran straight into the waiting room.  However, only Winston and Dwayne were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy’s not here, Flint.”  Dwayne said while holding a bowl of pokémon-themed poffins,  “This is the waiting room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t he be waiting here if it’s a waiting room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s what I thought!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston shook his head.  “No, not really.  He’s in the resting room because he’s resting.  Resting isn’t the same as waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne popped another poffin in his mouth.  “But if you think about it, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same.  You wait to wake up as you rest, like if you were in a pokeball.  Hey Flint, want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not?”  Flint caught a little green poffin with a spinarak design on it and immediately regretted his decision.  “On second thought, I’m not really that hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston was still talking. “But with humans, it’s different.  They don’t go into some kind of stasis when they rest because they don’t go into pokeballs.  Meanwhile, people </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them to get better in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> room.  It’s common sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winny, Dwayne, is Jim in the waiting room?”  Leo called out from across the hall,  “If he’s resting, then that means he’s waiting for us, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie flew in before Winston could continue.  “Winston, where’s Jimboy?  Also, where’s that bag of his?  I want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, man, I left his bag in the resting room,”  Dwayne said,  “Which is somehow different than the waiting room, according to Winston.  I dunno about you, though, but I’m getting big brained philosophical shit from these poffins, so I’m probably righter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monkey was now aggravated.  “PLEASE let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sneasel and golbat barged in, making Flint flinch.  “Oh, you must be Winston!  I’m Snee and this is Batty, we were Flint’s caretakers when he was a pup.  Thanks for saving us back then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here with all this noise?”  Chansey poked out of the door across the waiting room with a stern and carrying voice, shushing everyone.  “Your trainer is trying to rest!  So if you would please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, miss,”  Louie flew over to Chansey and looked up at her with a solemn expression on his beak.  “How’s my boy Jimmy doin’?  I’d like to know if he’s still okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chansey stood still for a moment and gulped.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It goes against the rules that visitors check on the patient before they are healthy enough,</span>
  </em>
  <span>  she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but Mr. Jean </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> only sleeping… and Mr. Louie </span>
  </em>
  <span>does</span>
  <em>
    <span> seem very worried…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you may come in.”  She said quietly, opening the door more.  “But I’d prefer it if it was only one at a time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks a million, doll!”  Louie cawed as he flew straight onto Jim’s headrest, shoving Chansey to the wall.  Then followed by Flint, then Leo, then Dwayne, then those two wild pokémon bringing in snow and dirt wherever they walk, and finally Winston with a defeated look on his face.  “So, my fine wild friends, this is our trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?”  Batty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but this isn’t the first time Louie almost killed Jimmy.”  Flint said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now there, he’s not gonna die this time!”  Louie crowed,  “They don’t call me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bird of death</span>
  </em>
  <span> for no reason!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo yawned.  “No one calls you that, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sincerely sorry for my team, Ms. Chansey.”  Winston apologized,  “And also for those two other pokémon I’ve never seen before.  Is there any way I can make it up to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,”  Chansey sighed,  “Once your trainer is awake and active, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> never come to this pokémon center ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted.”  They were interrupted by the others chanting something around Jim as Louie positioned himself over Jim’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonk!  Bonk!  Bonk!  Bonk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston was ready to use Dig for his own grave at this point.  “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do!”  Louie bonked his bill on top of Jim’s head, and he sat up with a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!  What in the…”  Jim looked around, and saw his whole team and a couple of other pokémon surrounding him in a mess of noise.  “Oh, it’s only  you guys.  I’m just gonna…”  And he plopped promptly back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?”  Nurse Joy entered the room with a similar teacherly tone to Chansey.  “Your trainer is still resting, shouldn’t you all be in the waiting room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah guys, I’m tired…”  Jim muttered as he turned to the other side of the bed.  Everyone stood quite for a second.  The truth of the matter was that he wasn’t even exhausted to the point of collapse several hours agoㅡ he was just tired, so he faked it in order to get free service from the pokémon center, including the complimentary snacks beside his night table and a magazine full of cool coupons. It was all according to a plan from the beginning that he totally did not come up with on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo could smell the not-tiredness on Jim, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trainers really </span>
  </em>
  <span>do</span>
  <em>
    <span> resemble their pokémon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.  He had taught this boy well in the ways of not giving a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston, on the other hand, was at his last straw of laziness tonight</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He spent the past few hours worrying his tail off about his trainer’s wellbeing, sitting and pacing in an uncomfortable room with nothing but children’s toys and Dwayne munching on poffins as the others gallivanted off to do whatever, and all Jim was doing instead of immediately getting out of bed was eating snacks and sleeping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“INFERNAPE!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You lazy ASS!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Winston yelled as he blew a hot and furious flame onto Jim’s pants.  “InferNAPE!!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>We are leaving RIGHT NOW!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment for Jim to feel the sharp heat on his lower end.  “AIII!  AUGH, AEI!!”  He rolled out of bed as everyone backed away slightly from his spasm.  “HHOOOT HOT HOT HOOOOT!  WATER, GEMME WATEEER!”  Unfortunately, Kyo was outside.  However, this was also a fortunate thing, since nobody wanted a repeat of “The Tragic Kyogre (the real one) Catastrophe of 2003” that happened in Hoenn.  This was chaos enough without a larger than average Gyarados panicking in a cramped patient’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a quick line of thinking, Flint activated a Bone Rush and proceeded to whack the hell out of Jim’s pants.  If it was a regular 5 foot bone, this would have done nothing, but because this was a ground-type move of dirt energy shaped like a bone, it actually dispelled the fire after a few whacks.  However, Flint kept going.  He needed to get some pent up frustration out, and Jim can’t seem to die, so he was an okay target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snea, sneasel!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get ‘im, Ri!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Snee cried out,  “Sel snea!!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kick his butt!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She didn’t know what was going on, but she was just enjoying all thisㅡ it’s the most excitement she’s gotten in the past few months!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macho cho,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aight, I think that’s enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Dwayne said as he tugged Flint away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gave a weak thumbs up.  He was in more pain from the continuous Bone Rushes than his pants being on fire.  “Th… thank you, Flint.”  He coughed out.  “I- ouh!”  He never finished his sentence as Winston forcefully grabbed Jimmy by his bandana and dragged him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Nurse Joy and Chansey, he bowed.  “Nape, Infernape,”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m terribly sorry for my trainer’s behavior,</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Winston apologized once more, “Infernape.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear, we won’t ever come back to Snowpoint again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chansey.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Mr. Winston.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose your trainer is alright now.”  Nurse Joy said,  “So I must kindly ask all of you to leave.  And that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.”  The rest of the pokémon groaned as they followed Winston out to the pokémon center entrance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louie stopped and turned to Chansey.  “Honch… honchkrow?”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So… how are you, miss?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to push aside the fact that this Honchkrow shoved her past a door, Chansey smiled.  “Chan, chan.  Chansey-”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine, Mr. Louie.  How are-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krow.”</span>
  <em>
    <span>  That’s nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And he left without even so much of a ‘thank you’ or a ‘see you later’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep.  Can’t have shit in Snowpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim could sense it.  He was almost at the city entrance.  He could feel it in his legs— wait, no, those were just numb.  It was in his nose— no, that also went numb.  It was in his heart— no, it’s just getting palpitations from the cold.   Look, the point was that Jim saw a sign with a bunch of characters that read “city” and “welcome” and that’s one of the few words he can recognize so he KNOWS FOR 100% SURE that he’s almost there.  Any second now, they’d see civilization!  Lights!  People!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any minute now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaany second now.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...That sign might be outdated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim collapsed to the ground, but luckily Winston caught him.  “M-man, we’re really in for it now, Winston.”  He sniffled,  “You don’t mind if we just camped overnight, right?  I don’t think we can make it past this blizzard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Infern…”  Winston looked around and barked something at Leo.  “Fern!  Fernape!”  Probably an order, Jim guessed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raaay…”  Leo rolled around and ignored Winston.  Probably a smartass remark, given the way Winston whipped his head around with a sudden burst from his fire crown, Jim guessed again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-can’t you guys j-just get along?”  Jim begged,  “I just want a warm place to sleep this Christmas…!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fern…!”  Winston growled as he turned his back at Leo with crossed arms, but his expression became confused as his ears flicked around.  “Fernape?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh?”  Jim caught notice as Winston tensed up, Leo following suit a moment after.  But by now, he’s had enough.  “N-no… no!  No more wild pokémon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please!</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Whoever’s there, show up yer face so I c-can-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And from the treetops jumped out a Riolu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim was thoroughly confused.  “W…what?”  Jim rubbed his eyes to see if the freezing weather had finally made him start hallucinating.  “Winston, is this for real…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winston slowly nodded his head.  Huh.  So this </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> the weather playing tricks on him; it’s the same Riolu from earlier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lil’ feller, what’re you doin’ here?”  Jim called out,  “I thought you were goin’ back to your family.  Is that dumbass abomasnow back again?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu shook his head and got in a fighting stance.  “Ri, ri!  Rolu!”  He pointed a single paw at Jim and Winston.  “Ri!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winston tilted his head and pointed at himself.  “Infernape?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riri!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lemme guess, f-fella, you wanna battle me and Winston?”  Jim asked, not really comprehending the situation and just going with the flow.  Riolu nodded his head and his tail started to wag behind him.  Jim shrugged and patted Winston on the back.  “M-might as well at this point… Ok-kay then, Winston!  Give this lil’ fighter a good one!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fernape!”  Winston jumped into battle.  Leo laid down on the sidelines and grinned; it's been a while since he’s spectated a match with Winny in it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu charged first with some strange static building up on his paw, striking Winston with it before he could react.  Force Palm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So he wants to play the speed game, eh?  Flame Wheel, while he’s still close!”  Winston spewed flames out and started to roll around in the blink of an eye as Riolu was brazed with flames on his side and blown back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riii!”  He quickly bounced back to a flip and landed on the snow, grounding himself in to reduce the shock of the landing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alrighty, give ‘im a Rock Smash!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fer!”  Winston lunged at where Riolu had landed, but he was intercepted by Riolu’s own Rock Smash, a glowing red fist that collided with Winston’s own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hehe…</span>
  <em>
    <span>  “Lock him down, and then a Flamethrower!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fern…”  Reeling in his breath and his fire crown growing bright, Winston pinned Riolu’s fist to the ground with the speed granted from his Quick Claw.  “NAAAAPE!”  A great blast of fire rained upon Riolu at close contact, instantly melting the snow off the ground and leaving dirt where Riolu stood.  Winston jumped back before Riolu could retaliate with an attack, although he doubted that he could after a direct Flamethrower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ri…”  Riolu shakily kneeled to the ground with singed fur all over him.  His head beads started to do that warbly thing again.  Although he was knocked down to the ground, he had a small grin on his snout.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim thought he had this in the bag.  However, that warbly thing Riolu did was weird and maybe an attack.  “Stand yer ground, Winston.  This could get tough-”  But then he got a feeling coursing down his spine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You fight good.  You got my vibes, and you’re okay to be with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t from the cold, was it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winston was tensing for another attack, but Jim waved a hand in front of him.  “Wait, Win.  This guy…”  Jim dug out something from his bag, something he hasn’t used since he caught Kyogre down at 218; an unused pokeball.  He held it out for Riolu to see.  “You…” he called out at Riolu, who was barely standing,  “You wanna join my team?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Riolu nodded.  “R… R-ri!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Alrighty, then.”  Jim walked over slowly to Riolu with the pokeball in hand.  “You could’ve just said so from the start to save us some time, y’know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rilu!”  Riolu punched Jim in the shin as he got close enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow!!”  Jim jumped back from the surprise attack, and he could swear he could hear Leo snickering and Winston groaning in the background.  But that doesn’t deter him from a quick chuckle.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Man</span>
  <em>
    <span>, was this pokémon a fighter.  “You must </span>
  </em>
  <span>really</span>
  <em>
    <span> like a takin’ good fight then, eh, lil’ fighter?”  Riolu snickered and did a mock fighting stance.  “Okay, you asked fer it!  Welcome to the team!”  Jim threw his pokeball at Riolu with a weak arm, but still managed to hit Riolu, bringing him into a red flash of light into the ball.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One nudge…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two nudges…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three nudges, the last one quite wobbly… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh…”  Jim crouched to pick up the pokeball with his newest teammate, and despite the weather that has tormented him the whole way here, laughed a great, hearty laugh.  “Winston!  Leo!  Get over here, man!”  Winston and Leo walked over to glance over it.  Jim smiled.  “My boys, here is our newest new guy on the team.  He’s tough as rock and doesn’t back down, don’t he?  But what I’m thinkin’ in for a name is something just as tough.  So I’m thinkin’ something like a rock for this lil’ fighter, and I got somethin’.  Guess what it is!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winston, never knowing what goes through his trainer’s head sometimes, shrugged.  Leo outright didn’t care, but still tilted his head in a “tell me!” matter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you!  I’m gonna name this lil’ guy… Flint!”  He tapped a finger on the pokeball, imagining little Flint the Riolu jumping around and punching the air in his ball.   “Flint, my lil’ dude… you are gonna love it with us!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gahh!”  As Jim was thrusted out of the pokémon center by Winston, he got a faceplant full of snow and a side of hurt on his frontal low.  However, he did not regret his actions; that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to regret waking up, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!  Winston, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Look, I was just tired!”  He blubbered out,  “And don’t you just wanna lay down and sleep when you’re tired?!  Particularly on a nice indoor bed with a heater on?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fernape!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re from </span>
  </em>
  <span>Floaroma</span>
  <em>
    <span>, for fuck’s sake!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Winston barked,  “Fern, fern!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been spoiled by hotels and strangers’ houses!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ray, rux…”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gee, Winny, wanna calm down a bit?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Leo said as he lightly pushed Winston away from poor Jim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Leo.”  Jim pulled a shaky thumbs up before pushing himself up.  “But hey, we shouldn’t be fighting over something dumb like this, eh?”  Jim got up before Winston could make that scolding look at him any longer and dusted the snow off his jacket and pants.  “Do you know why we’re here in the first place?  To celebrate Kyo bein’ the all star for the biggest battle of our lives!  I just got side-tracked, but now we can finally get on with what I was planning for all of us!”  He grabbed a couple of things from his ever-expanding bag and showed them off to everyone there.  Some bottles of strange juice, paper cups, and those coveted scarves that Louie got his talons on.  Everyone was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snow cones!”  Jim said,  “I always wanted to make some in case we ever came back to Snowpoint, so I kept some berry juice handy for the occasion!”  He looked down at the scarves.  “Oh, and these are some scarves that Cynthia gave me as a gift.  Do you guys want them or-?”  Leo pounced over Jim as the rest of the gang ran over to check out the scarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rrray ray ray!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gimme gimme gimme!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Leo meowed over and over as Dwayne pulled him off without breaking a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!”  Jim scruffed a hand over Leo’s mane as he held out a scarf.  “But y’all gotta wait your turn, man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo got his scarf first.  Jim had to take a second to find Leo’s neck under all that fur and tied it loosely around it, a similar fashion to his bandana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… done!”  Jim beamed as he watched Leo roll around with the biggest smile on his maw.  “Lookin’ snazzy up in here, Leo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luxraaay!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ye-heah, it fits my style!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was Dwayne, who wanted to see how it felt.  Jim wrapped it around Dwayne’s wrist since his neck was too thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne twisted his wrist around a couple times and liked the soft cotton feel to the scarf.  “Cho, ma!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, Jimmy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came up Flint.  Jim helped fix up the scarf on his neck to look like Jim and Leo’s style, but he quickly shifted the scarf with his paws to turn it backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you want it farmer style instead of sailor style?  Alrighty, then!”  Jim patted Flint on the shoulder and moved on to Winston.  Flint puffed out his chest and felt proud of himself and his star-spangled scarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kee kee kee!”  Batty cried out,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rockin’ the look there, kiddo!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Snea sneasel!”  Snee added,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it, Riri!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint’s pride sank right back to the ground where it belonged as he heard Leo and Louie snickering behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally on the list, Winston.  “Alright, man, what’d you want it in, farmer or sailor style?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fern!”  Winston gestured a knot on the top of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sailor, like me?  Nice!”  Jim slowly fixed up a sailor-style scarf on Winston’s neck, careful not to touch the fire crown.  “You look like a born leader, Winston!”</span>
</p><p><span>Winston gave a small smile at Jim’s words and fiddled with the scarf knot.  “Fernape!” </span><em><span> I guess</span></em> <em><span>I do!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Lu-hu-hux!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Dialga and above, Winny smiled!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Luxray!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The world’s gonna end!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fernape fer…”</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Thank you, Leo, for always ruining the moment for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, now it’s Kyo’s turn!”  Jim announced, even though Kyo was nowhere to be seen.  “Where’s Kyo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cho…”  Dwayne said as he sat down on a gyarados-shaped trail deeply embedded into the snow,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I dunno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim smiled and patted Dwayne on the back.  “Good thinkin’, Dwayne!  Okay, I’ll just follow this trail and find wherever Kyo is.  But don’t worry about me, guys, just enjoy yourselves while I’m gone!”  He threw the juice bottles and cups onto the ground as he trudged his way through the snow beside the trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was out of sight, Leo quickly rounded the bottles for himself.  “Hey, if Jimboy wants us to have fun, then we might as well!  Just gotta…”  He tried to claw open the bottles to get some juice, but let up to no avail.  “Winny, mind helping me out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston, no longer able to care about what happens next, sighed and accepted his fate as Leo’s opposable thumbs.  “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed pretty quick once everyone settled into their little party groups out in the snow.  Dwayne and Louie were busy scooping around snow to pour berry juice on them, creating their very own snow cones.  Louie had a hard time eating straight snow off the ground with his beak, but Dwayne was having the time of his life; this opened so many possibilities of what he could eat.  Who knew food could be cold!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Winston!”  Dwayne called out,  “You want some of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, really,”  Winston answered,  “But I’m in a bit of a predicament right now.”  That predicament that Winston spoke of was the 150 pound Luxray currently dozing off on top of him.  “I think Jim got nanab berries in this juice, and those make Leo fall asleep.  Why did he have to get Nanab berries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwayne took a bite out of his snow cone.  “I dunno, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> the flavor!  Here, take some!”  He tossed a spare cup of juiced up snow towards Winston’s direction.  Unfortunately, it landed on top of his fire crown, burning the cup as the juice and snow melted onto Winston’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.  Sorry, Win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston slumped to the ground, defeated.  “You know what?  It’s okay.  This day has been harrowing enough.  I might as well have berry juice on my fur added onto the list.”  Winston licked some of the juice and his eyes lighted up a little.  “Mm, it’s got some razz berry in it… not bad.  I like the spice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jimmy knows his stuff!”  Dwayne turned around at the sound of Louie choking on some snow.  “Shit.  Okay, I gotta go help Louie.  Have fun under Leo!”  And off he ran to heimlich a bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure will…”  Winston saidㅡ it wasn’t like he had anything else to do.  He could feel Leo purring on top of him as he slept peacefully.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he’s more bearable without that dumb grin of his, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Winston thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Flint, he was poking at a bush with a smaller version of his Bone Rush as Snee and Batty walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ri…”  Snee started,  “Well, Flint, that’s your new name now.  Flint, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint’s ears flicked around, but he quickly smoothed them back up with a paw.  “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batty stepped closer.  “Flint, we might not be aura sensitive, but we know when something’s troubling you.”  He took a breath.  “Pup-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint slammed down his Bone Rush onto the bush, sending the leaves flying.  “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pup anymore!  I’m-”  He paused after he felt a spike of fear from Snee and Batty as they tensed.  His Bone Rush dissipated as he sat down.  “Sorry, it’s just… I didn’t think I’d get riled up over this.  Especially with you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snee sat down across Flint.  “Do you wanna talk it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though hesitant, Flint nodded.  “...Sure.  You know about how you talked a lot with Leo and Louie and just… talking about me as a pup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snee brightened up.  “Yeah!  Those two had some great stories to tell about you and-”  Batty tugged at her feather, gesturing a ‘cut it’ movement with his wings.  “Oh, right.  Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing!  I’d wish you did talk about me like I was a newborn cuz now they’re never gonna let me live it down!  And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riri?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Why did you let me name myself that?  It’s such a puppish name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pup.”  Batty commented,  “And you coulda just told us that instead of moping all day.  Again, we’re not mind readers like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind reading is different from emotion reading,”  Flint groaned,  “Trust me, I already asked the meditites about that years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”  Snee said, clearing her throat.  “So the whole reason you’ve been sorta angry at us is because we haven’t been treating you like a grown up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t mad at you guys, just… peeved.  And yeah, it was because I was being talked about like I’m a kid who can’t understand what’s going on.  Because I do understand what goes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes at an uncomfortable level with those things,”  Batty mused as he flew on top of Flint's head and poked his head beads.  “But we know that you’re all grown up now!  Hell, man, you’re twice my height now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, Flint was always taller than you,”  Snee called out,  “You went from small zubat to slightly less small golbat.  Whenever I find myself a Razor Claw, I’m gonna outheight you, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, who has the wings here?  I’ll always be taller!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flint flicked Batty off his head with a smile.  “Your feet’s gotta touch the ground, Batty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laugh a little, and Flint realizes something.  “You know, we haven’t changed all that much.  You guys are still my old friends.”  He frowned a little.  “But I wanted to introduce you to my new friends cuz I thought you’d talk about how cool I am, not how adorable I used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re both, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>now.”  Snee said,  “You when I was talking to those Luxray and Honchkrow friends of yours?  I didn’t just tell them the cutesy stories about your childhood, I also told them about the heroic things you’ve done for us.  How you’ve saved little Snowrunt from that falling tree, how you helped the meditites get some berries from a mountain bush, and don’t get me started on Abomasnow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, big ol’ Abomaslow.”  Flint smiled at the thought of that monster running away with fire burning off his tail to fuckall nowhere; that has been quite possibly the greatest day of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and Louie told me about how hard you fought against these things called ‘gyms’ and how they're super tough and shit!”  Batty told him,  “But Leo mostly talked about himself… not really how I thought he’d be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snee scoffed.  “Yeah, you couldn’t shut up about him for the past six months and wished he’d come back so you can say how ‘He’s your hero~!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did NOT!  Don’t listen to Snee, she lies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll listen to my beads, instead.  And the beads don’t lie.”  Batty flopped to the ground as Flint and Snee giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fuck you first of all,”  Batty said as his face was muffled from the snow,  “But I kinda get how you feel now, Flint.  Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m feeling better now.”  Flint looked at Snee.  “So no more embarrassing me in front of my friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”  Snee held out her claw, and she and Flint shook on it.  It was a promise.  Just as he heard that, they heard a distressed caw coming from Louie as they saw Dwayne doing some strange technique on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re.  Gonna.  Live.  Louie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AACH!  AACH! AACH!  AACH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, Louie!”  Flint stood up and darted over to the scene as fast as his legs could take him.  “Bye, guys!  Dwayne, what’re you doing?!  You’re choking him, cut that shit out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s already choking, so I’m choking the choke out of him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batty looked up and hopped over next to Snee.  “Our boy’s all grown up, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess he is…”  Snee looked out at the boys’ fiasco out in the open snow and gave a low whistle.  “Wow.  Even when under a chokehold, that Louie guy is still quite the looker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”  Batty squinted his eyes as Louie continued to cough out snow as Flint tried to beat it out of him with a Bone Rush.  “I don’t see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also don’t see the charm in that snobby Luxray, but I won’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaware of the snow party going into flames, Jim was still following Kyo’s trail.  It was getting harder to do as snow kept falling down and as this city was much bigger than what his map revealed, but Jim was getting an idea of where it was leading.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The port, of course!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He thought triumphantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyo’s always in the mood for an open swim, so it’s definitely the port!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyooo!”  Jim yelled out with cupped hands, “Kyo, come out heeeere!  You’re missing your all star partyyyy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of getting the familiar ‘gyarro’ that he was hoping for, Jim heard a distant “AAAAAAAAAH!” coming from the port’s direction.  Did someone get hurt?  Were they in trouble!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GYAAARRRROOOO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Kyo!  Yeah, the other person could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyo!  Stay there, buddy, I’m coming!”  Jim shouted as he picked up his pace.  By the time he got to Snowpoint Port, he could almost clearly see what was going onㅡ the snow blurred his vision a little, but he could get the gist of the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trembling sailor was crouching down near the dock as Kyo was roaring at him and rocking his boat with every splash.  A pair of broken glasses was found near Jim’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-h-h-help meeee!”  The sailor cried out, with pain and fear choking his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim frowned.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gosh, not again…</span>
  </em>
  <span>  This wasn’t the first time Kyo would terrorize people when unsupervised.  It was one of those things that made Jim a little upset, but sometimes he’d have to use the Winston route in keeping his boys under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  Jim shouted sharply, making Kyo freeze on the spot.  “Kyogre Gilbert Yamashita!  Get down here and leave this old guy alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyarrdooo…”  Kyo rumbled very indignantly as he scrunched his whiskers, but he obeyed nonetheless and lowered his head down to Jim’s level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim gave Kyo a hard stare and tisked.  “Kyo, I expected better from you.  And even when I threw a party for you, no less!  I got you razz berry juice, your favorite!  So you’re gonna leave with me and think about what you did before you can join in on the fun.  Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyo whined, although it sounded more like an engine revving up than a sorry monster.  Jim’s face softened and gently petted Kyo’s head crest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaw, I can’t stay mad at you.  Now c’mon, we gotta-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-KROW!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A caw was heard through the air as Louie flew haphazardly onto Jim’ head, knocking over his hat.  “Krow, krow kroowww!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!  L-Louie?!  What’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doin’ here?”  Louie continued to crow loudly at Jim as he picked the poor guy up along with his hat.  All his feathers were frazzled and puffed up.  “Slow down, I can’t understand you!  Not that I can, but you gotta calm it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…”  Jim turned at the sound of the other voice; it was coming from the old sailor.  “Who're you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man!  Sir, I’m really sorry I forgot about you!”  He dropped Louie and scrambled over to the old man.  Kyo slithered closer and Louie flapped his way back onto Jim’s shoulder.  “Are you alright?  Shit, what do I do?”  Thinking about the best way to help someone when they’re down and when he’s the one responsible, Jim did the thing he knew helped the most from past experience.  “Here, take this!”  He dug in his pocket and grabbed a crumpled coupon attached to a brochure for some place called the Battle Zone.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m real lucky I grabbed this from the pokémon center when I did!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “You can use this coupon for a discount boat trip to the Battle Zone, wherever that is… just please don’t tell the cops on me, I don’t want any more trouble in this city than I already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the sailor, he couldn’t see shit with his glasses broken.  Well, that might’ve been an overreaction, he could still make out basic shapes and outlines, just not the details.  The snow didn’t help, either.  So when this strange man walks up to him, he gets as much of a good look at him as he could get and realizes this might be the man that the papers were talking about that was leading a powerful crime organization under Sinnoh’s nose.  Puffy jacket, messy hair, owned a violent gyarados and rabid-looking honchkrow, had some sort of symbol on his attire (in actuality, Jim found this jacket on sale and it just so happened to have a banana pin in the deal which he thought was pretty funny), avoiding the police... this was very bad.  Oh, this was rock bottom luck for the sailor.  He was told that this guy seemed polite, but only to get what he wanted, whatever it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sir, please don’t hurt me!  I’ll give you whatever you want!  I’ll take you wherever you need to go, just-”  Kyo sneezed, but it sounded like a roar, making the sailor sob even louder.  “Y-y-you need to go to the B-Battle Zone?!  I’ll take you there!  I’m s-s-sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Kyo, don’t scare the poor guy!”  Jim chastised, but then an idea popped up in his head.  “You’d take us on a boat ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, thanks!”  Jim said as he gently placed the brochure on the sailor’s quivering back,  “I always wanted to go on a boat ride but they were always so expensive… alrighty, I’ll go get the rest of my boys!  They’re hanging around back at the city, I’m sure they’ll love this!  Hope you have enough room on yer boat, mister!  Kyo, Louie, return!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sailor has made a huge mistake and cursed himself as Jim the “wanted man” returned his pokémon to their balls and ran back to the city.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, he would be traveling with his underlings!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The sailor thought,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to be held ransom by a bunch of pirates… no, those were the Hoenn folk.  These criminals… they’re said to be dressed like spacemen!  Why did I let myself into this mess…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m baaaack!”  Jim called back, and he was accompanied by… no one.  Where were his “boys”?  “Okay, I got my team rounded up, so I’m ready to leave!  Thank you so much, Mr. Sailor, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NINJA SPACEMEN?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The sailor screamed in his head as he looked around for possible invisible thugs, but bit his tongue so he wouldn’t piss off this criminal.  His gyarados was terrifying…!</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“W-welcome aboard, mister…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Yamashita,”  Jim chirped with a dopy salute,  “But you can call me Jimmy, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Must be an alias, no way a gang leader’s name is Jimmy… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...O-of course.  Welcome aboard the S.S. M-Momoko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty!  Next stop, the Battle Zone!  Woohoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I make it out alive with this lunatic, it’ll be a bonus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Revving up the engine for the boat, the sailor set his destination to the Battle Zone Island.  Who knows what kind of nefarious plans this criminal had brewing in that big haired head of his?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm.  I wonder if there’s a restaurant in the Battle Zone.  I’m feelin’ like… fruit salad, yeah!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark, terrifying thoughts, indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may have gone overboard with the word count, but sometimes the story starts writing itself at some points.  I’m just going with the flow.  So next stop, it’s Jim at the Battle Zone!  What will he do?</p><p>Chapter References---</p><p>Title is from the Motohiko Hino Quartet’s album Sailing Ice (1976) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTHq-ehGUes&amp;list=PLqLqOUfXTe9jSdvOa6iCtzhHfpcIt49uK&amp;index=6&amp;t=3288s</p><p>The S.S. Momoko is taken from Momoko Kikuchi, an old city pop artist with some classic albums.</p><p>See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>